


A Grain Of Salt

by Prumery



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prumery/pseuds/Prumery
Summary: Jack and his two adopted sons find a nice little edge on the sea. A simple spot with a nice view, a nice night to camp. But when he wakes up to loud crying he was not expecting…This...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have some mermaid au while i dont write the next chapter to anything else

“Daddy! DADDY!”  


Genji’s voice rang in Jack’s ears and he huffed a little, turning around and seeing Genji carrying his large green duffel, and awkwardly falling onto his face.

Hanzo hummed a small snicker beside him, cocking his head at his adopted father, and smiling at him.

“It is far too heavy, Father. I told you.” He laughed as Jack sighed heavily, going back to Genji and lifting him with one arm, dragging the 15 year old through the sand and seeing him pout as he was dragged.  


For some reason, the boy was always so childish. He was 15, but stuck to Jack like glue. Hanzo was a lot more colder, but his eyes would twinkle in mischief if he found something amusing.

This, apparently, it was making Genji believe he was training to be a ninja, and add more weight to his pack without him noticing. The green haired boy was now being dragged by his father, whining.

“I won’t be a ninja now.”  


“All you have to worry about is being good at Math and passing the exam in a month, there will be no being a ninja in my house hold. I don’t want to replace my magnolias again.”  


He gruffed as he remembered what happened to his precious plants when he let Genji borrow his old walking stick from a bad accident when he was in his twenties.

Genji frowned as Jack angrily tugged him, his arms crossed and huffing.  


“When can we stop?”  


“The man said that it was after the mishapen red rock–” As he said that, he pointed to the right of them, seeing a badly shaped red rock. It seemed like a small bed, and he might indulge in the small mini pond made from a separated stream the uphill stream made for fish later on.  


As they went under a small hole, his eyes widened.

It was better than expected.

There were large trees casting shadows over a half moon bay, and the waves were just big enough for boogie boarding. Hanzo let out a soft sigh of wonder as he noticed coconut trees and other things with edibles.

The ocean breeze kissed their cheeks and Jack smiled wide. Genji was in awe, then he laughed and undressed, throwing himself into the slightly shallow ocean, laughing and kicking up water.

Jack smirked as Hanzo sighed angrily, picking up the bags and going over to a small curve some banana trees made, setting up a small camp.

“Come and put on sunscreen before you turn into a lobster!” Jack said angrily, but not without any spite. Genji always was thinking of other things besides his health.  


Hanzo set up camp, starting to pick up driftwood for a small fire. He then paused and looked at the tide pools, his eyes soft.

“When we get Hana, she could come with us next year.” He said softly, and Jack felt his heart ache.  


The boys had grown attached to a small little girl he had had in his custody. Unfortunately for her, she was in the care of fostering, and bounced from home to home. The little 4 year old had grown attached to the boys since they spoke some of her native tongue, and she just loved them dearly.

Sadly, Jack had to give her up because a family had wanted to adopt her. He hasn’t heard from her since, but cannot bring himself to say anything to Hanzo and Genji. It would break their hearts.

After coating Genji in sunscreen, the boy scampered off to the tide pools, collecting unlucky starfish and giggling as a baby octopus stuck to his finger.

Hanzo quietly whittled down a peace of bark, shaping a small dragon in his hands. The talent he had was something Jack had given down to him, since he had been so closed off when he was first added to his family.

He still remembers that tiny little 6 year old holding onto his baby brother, glaring at Jack and everything he did. He had taken up the role as an adult so young that he had forgotten that he himself was a child. 

It saddened Jack when Hanzo would forgo his food for his brother, even when he had made enough. It took months to get Hanzo to even let him put his hand on his shoulder, and even though he was almost 18, Hanzo still had times when he snuck into Jack’s bed to sleep.

He smiled to himself, patting Hanzo’s head and remembering when the cute little 7 year old interested himself in his father’s whittling.

“You’ve gotten better–” He mentions, looking at the intricate design of a dragon Hanzo had made. The serpents face was coming out terrifying, and he was intimidated by how much soul Hanzo put into it.  


The teenager smiled in thanks, and gently ran the sharp knife against a scale, carving an etch.

“Because of you, Father. You do know that, right?”  


Jack blushed in response to that. He was still so unused to having a reason to do things well. 

He lit the old pipe Hanzo had whittled, making his scoff and angrily whisper about him being able to make a better one. But he can’t get the image of tiny little Hanzo putting down the crudely made pipe, his eyes wide and smiling bright red.

_“I know you don’t smoke, Father, but… It’s the only thing I can make right now. I promise i’ll be better!”_  


Jack blows out smoke, and lays back, staring up at the brightly colored umbrella,  closing his eyes and enjoying the sound of Genji angrily fighting with a starfish in Japanese and Hanzo humming a symphony from an old classic song.

He felt happy.

* * *

  


Genji was curled up beside Hanzo, snoring slightly. Hanzo had his hands on his belly, sleeping soundly, and Jack had his eyes wide open.

He sighed as an old wound began to act up, sitting up and stepping out of the screened tent to the cool ocean.

The moon reflected its crashing waves beautifully, and he smoked out of the badly carved out pipe, smiling gently as he heard Hanzo hiss in his sleep about Genji kicking him. There was a silence.

Peaceful, sweet silence.

Then there was screaming.

Jack quickly turned to his boys, then knit his brows as they both were startled.

More screaming.

He quickly got up and stared at the tide pools, seeing two shapes underneath the moonlight. 

There was a stench of blood, and he ran towards the pools, feeling his slightly worn knees bitch about the running on sand. He breathed as he ran to the tide pools, knowing that they were deeper, but he didn’t mind.

As he got over the small ridge, he stared at two humans.

“ARE YOU OKAY?” He shouted, seeing a large body hunched over a smaller one, which screamed bloody murder. Red eyes turned to him, and sharp teeth were bared.  


But another scream made the person turn, and clutch the smaller person.

When he noticed a long black tail. It flicked and wrapped around the other person.

Hanzo stared at the two shapes, his sleeping shirt falling off his shoulder. He had a first aid kit, and Jack took it, getting over the tide pools and scooting over to the person.

“Hey… Hey it’s alright…”  


The person hissed, his tail flicking towards him. Long spinal fins spread and needles came out; Jack would have said something about the tail, would’ve reacted, if he didn’t see a teenager with a missing arm. The teen shook and shivered, crying and screaming at his torn arm.

Jack reached over, only to get hissed at again. He raised his hands, and looked as calming as possible.

That seemed to work.

From his military training he knew how to tourniquet and do basic medical procedures. That was the best he could do.

Gently, he walked around the… Merman and set himself on his knees, staring at the teenager, who howled in pain. His hands gently touched his shoulder, asking permission to continue touching him. 

Terrified brown eyes stared into Jack’s cornflower, and he took his hand. It was bitten by a shark, from what he could tell.

It was a clean bite, thankfully. He saw blood gushing from his arm, and he made a tourniquet, his eyes soft as he added alcohol and fixed the amputation.

“There there… You’ll be fine. I know someone who can fix this very well. She isn’t far either.”  


He whispers softly with such a gentle voice, the merman stared at him with wide brown eyes.

The creatures looked at him strangely as he ripped of the part of his shirt and wrapped it around the clean break.  


He stared at the older creature, and smiled. He picked up the teenager, and began to walk towards the edge of the sea.

Hanzo’s eyes trailed over the long red tail, and he trailed after them. Genji came out of the tent, his eyes wide as he saw the two creatures.

Jack held the smaller one in his arms, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the much bigger one swim right beside him, trying his best to swim through the very shallow water.

They where talking between each other in a language he understood as Spanish. Though he couldn’t translate.

He set him down on the sand, seeing the fear in the merman’s eyes. But the older one said something gently, and he smiled and looked up at Jack.

“Dry. I need dry.” He pointed at his tail and Jack knit his brows. He took his shirt and began to run his shirt over his tail. He winced, but let him do it.  


Hanzo and Genji stared quietly, then gasped as there was tan flesh appearing and then legs appeared. Of course, that meant he was nude, so Jack quickly put the towel on him, and took his good arm.

“You’re going to be okay, alright? I have someone who can help.” He whispered and the man shook his head, his eyes filling with tears. He hadn’t had any large spinal fins besides one, and he seemed to be more shark like than the other one.  


He looked at the older one, seeing only his bright red eyes floating from along the dark water. His eyes grew a little understanding, and grew close to him.

There was a small hiss, but he ignored it, setting himself on his knees in front of him, and gently speaking.

“Do you wish to come?”  


The merman stared at him, his eyes wide. He blinked, and sunk lower in the water.

“I will not tell anyone. Don’t worry.”  


Hanzo and Genji both stared at the merman as he wobbled on his feet, trying to walk around naked. Hanzo’s cheeks flushed and he looked over at Genji who was smirking as the teenager fell over, not used to the legs.

The large man stared at him, and shook his head.

“No. Not necessary. He needs help. I don’t.” He was careful, as if he didn’t speak English verbally.  


Jack stared at him, and then at his … well, he thought child… and took off his sweater, handing it to the teen, who took it and tried to slid it on, only to fail.

“Alright. Please don’t worry about him, I wouldn’t want you to. I’ll leave one of my kids here, if you want.”  


The merman stared at the two adopted sons, then at the blond who looked so helpful. He grew quiet, but the worry in his face etched his entire being.

“Okay. Just take care of Jesse.”  


“I’m going to leave Genji here. The one with green hair. Hanzo is going to help me with Jesse, okay?”  


The man shook his head.

Hanzo and Jack took Jesse with them after helping him into pants. He seemed dizzy from blood loss, whining that his parent didn’t come. But Jack only hushed him softly, as it would only be for a day or two.

When they left, the merman stared at the green haired boy, who was staring wide eyed and still sort of half asleep.

The merman stared back, knitting his brows.

“Hi.” Genji breathed and the merman sat up, his head out of the water finally. Long scared covered his face, and he looked scary, but his eyes were soft and had a tinge like Jack’s did. A father’s stare.  


There was a silence. Then the merman spoke–

“… So… Do humans naturally grow kelp hair?”


End file.
